Dragonball Z-Timeline of Trunks: Android Saga
by OBCT
Summary: Damn Dr. Gero! Even after Androids 17, 18 and Cell were destroyed it seems that Dr. Gero's Creations dont stop popping up. Now Trunks must defeat his most powerful foe yet: ANDROID 13!!!
1. Back to Normal

Hey Hey,  
  
Well this is my second fic and rather than having an original I thought I'd do a DBZ fic instead. It is about what happens after Trunks comes back to his own time. He is a lot like the Goku of his time. This is set 1 year after Trunks gets back. Anyway enjoy.  
  
1 Back to Normal  
  
Trunks sat on the hill above Stack City. Trunks spent a lot of time here. It was the last place he saw his master Gohan before he was killed by the Androids. He missed Gohan a lot. Trunks looked at the city. It was almost completely repaired. He looked at his watch. 4:33. His mother would expect him home soon. He stood up and took off towards his home.  
  
Trunks looked around his Capsule Corp. home. It took a while but they managed to restore it back to how it was before the Androids attacked. His mother had destroyed the time machine so that no one could use it for evil like Cell did. Trunks found his mother talking on the phone. She looked up as he came in. She smiled. Trunks headed up to his room. He went in and sat on the bed. He looked over to his sword. He had repaired it after he came back from the past. He treasured that sword. It was like a symbol of all the struggles he had overcome. He looked out the window. He saw people walking by living there lives the way they should. Free of fear and hiding.  
  
Trunks thought back to his fight with the Androids of his time. He felt proud of his win but didn't want everybody asking for his autograph so he never said he was the one who defeated the Androids. All that people ever called the person who destroyed the Androids was "Golden Warrior" after the aura that surrounded him and after his hair.  
  
Trunks had been growing his hair since he got back. He also wore his Saiyan armour when training to honour his father and his Saiyan heritage. He felt good that he made peace with his father before he left. He had proven himself and gained the respect of his father. He remembered this whenever he trained as it made him feel like he had to live up to the standard that earned the respect of his father and that made him train harder.  
  
"Trunks, Dinner!" called his mother.  
  
"Coming" replied Trunks.  
  
Yep, everything was how it should be. Back to normal. He rushed down the stairs and grabbed his seat at the table. His mother bought down some burgers. Big ones. Trunks grabbed one and started to eat when his mother spoke.  
  
"So where did you go today?" asked his mother.  
  
"Out to Stack City" replied Trunks grabbing another burger after finishing his fist one so fast Goku would be proud.  
  
"Did you train?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I thought so. I think you are training to hard"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause your English teacher Just called and said that you are failing!"  
  
Trunks swallowed hard. He had been training a lot but he didn't realise that it was affecting his school work. To his knowledge he was doing well in English.  
  
"Why would I be failing? I am doing all my home work and I'm doing well in tests, How could I be failing?" asked Trunks innocently.  
  
"Just kidding, Just kidding but I did enjoy that look of panic on your face" laughed Bulma.  
  
"Very Funny" said Trunks as he relaxed. His mother was fun to have around but could get annoying quickly some times.  
  
"Well who was that really?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Someone who said he saw an Android" replied Bulma. Trunks choked.  
  
"AN ANDROID!?" he yelled. "What did it look like?"  
  
"He was wearing a full body blue suit with white and yellow armour on his body and had purple hair. Sound familiar? I thought it sounded a bit like you in your Saiyan armour"  
  
Trunks relaxed.  
  
"Why did he think I was an Android?" asked Trunks.  
  
"He said that the "Android" was firing energy balls at boulders"  
  
"Ohh. OK. Easy mistake."  
  
"Well you are gonna have to train in more remote areas from now on"  
  
"OK I'll be more careful from now on"  
  
"Good. Now wash up"  
  
Bulma left the table and went into her workshop. Trunks grabbed the plates and brought them to the dishwasher. He thought about what would happen if more Androids appeared. Then Trunks remembered Android 16. He wondered if he existed in his timeline. He was on the earth's side during the Cell game. The only creature that he wished to kill was Goku and he was already dead. If Trunks activated him now he wouldn't try to kill anything, would he? Trunks needed a partner to train with and Android 16 would be perfect. Strong, smart and willing to help. Trunks decided. Tomorrow he would find Dr. Gero's lab and activate 16. But the only problem would be telling his mother who he was when she inevitably met him. But he would face that obstacle when eh got to it. 


	2. Rise 16

G'day,  
  
Well the second chapter is upon us and it's ominous shadow shall cast away the light and engulf everything that's stands before it. OK so I'm a little bit excited about the second chapter but you would be if you hadn't sat at your computer for a week so please excuse me. Any way the plot will evolve this chapter so hang in there.  
  
1 Rise 16  
  
Trunks flew out to the mountains near South City. He still remembered the location of the lab well. But he was worried that he would have forgotten as he last saw it 3 years ago to Trunks. But he was pretty sure he'd find it soon. Bingo. Despite the fact the lab had been reduced to ruins by the Androids already he knew the location. He had found the lab. But now how was he to find 16 in all the rubble. He wasn't even sure where the "Good" doctor had kept him. He doubted he would be in the lab's basement as that was reserved for Cell. He was just going to have to blast away the rubble. He flew up, charged up a kamehameha wave and fired. Rocks flew every where and dust flew up. When everything settled there was still just rubble but it was in smaller pieces. Trunks looked around frantically. Nothing.  
  
"I guess Dr. Gero didn't make 16 in my time line" said Trunks to himself. Trunks sat down on a rock to think when he saw them. Four cases. All of them looked like the one Trunks saw 16 emerge from in the alternate time line. Trunks sprinted over as quickly as he could and cleared away the rubble from around them. Each case had a number on it. 13, 14, 15 and 16. Trunks was astonished. There were another three Androids. Trunks became uneasy. He observed the other three quite closely. 13 was similar to 16 in size but had white hair. 14 was big and muscular btu didn't look to bright. 15 was short, wore glasses, a big yellow hat and a yellow shirt. Trunks wasn't going to take the risk of activating them.yet.  
  
Trunks walked over to 16's case. He pressed a red button guessing that it would activate 16. No movement. Trunks was about to lift off the lid when there was some movement. 16 pushed the lid off himself and stood up. He adjusted his eyes or whatever he had and looked around. He spotted Trunks.  
  
"My name is Trunks, I have freed you so that you can help me train" said Trunks nervously. Then Trunks realised that he was probably not going to respond as his thoughts would be only of killing Goku.  
  
"Goku is dead if you were wondering" stated Trunks.  
  
"I know" replied 16 in his usual indifferent voice.  
  
"How did you know" asked Trunks surprised.  
  
"I could not sense him" replied 16.  
  
"O.K.hey, who are these guys?" asked Trunks pointing at the other cases.  
  
"Those are Dr. Gero's other Androids"  
  
"I didn't know he made others. Are there any more?"  
  
"No. Dr. Gero made only Androids 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, Cell and myself"  
  
"What about 19 and 20"  
  
"There are no Androids 19 and 20"  
  
Trunks then remembered that Androids 19 and 20 were by-products of his time travels so Gero wouldn't have them in his time line.  
  
"You want me to train with you?" asked 16.  
  
"Yes. I need someone of similar strength to train with and you seem to fit the bill" replied Trunks.  
  
"Very well. As thanks for activating me I will train with you"  
  
"Thanks a lot"  
  
Trunks was now walking over to the other cases. He needed to activate them. He couldn't control his curiosity any more.  
  
"If you activate them you will endanger all life on this planet" yelled 16 but Trunks barely heard him. He reached 15's case. Trunks found the red button and pressed it. 15 had awoken. 


	3. The Secret Creations

Hey Hey,  
  
It's me again. Well as I write this it is Christmas day at 7:58pm. Yes, Christmas is well and truly over even though it is still. well, Christmas. How ironic. Anyway I got the DBZ movie "Bardock: Father of Goku". I am very impressionable so expect to see a Bardock fic out soon after I finish Time line of Trunks. Please enjoy chapter 3.  
  
^*===*^  
  
1 The Secret Creations  
  
The case to 15 opened slowly. It was a different kind of case to 16's. It seemed more high-tech with an automated lid and everything. The Android just lay there, not moving at all. Trunks moved closer to see if it was broken or was playing a trick or something. Still nothing. What was wrong. Suddenly things started to glow behind him. He turned around to see 16 charging up his blasters.  
  
"MOVE!" yelled 16.  
  
Trunks jumped aside. If 16 wanted it destroyed this much than Trunks wasn't about to stop him. 16 fired his blasters.  
  
A huge explosion followed as rocks flew by, narrowly missing Trunks. When the dust settled the case had been shattered. But there was no sign of Android 15. Then Trunks saw it. There stood a badly damaged Android 15. His left arm had been blown off and most of his "skin" had been removed. But 15 was paying no attention to either 16 or Trunks. Instead he was walking over to the case of Android 13. Trunks and 16 just stood there shocked. How could he have survived 16's blast. 15 had activated 13 and he was now rising out of his coffin-like case. His long white hair blew as the wind swept in. Then 15 said something to him. Trunks could not hear but 15 said something, 13 held his hand up, 15 nodded and 13 destroyed him with a powerful energy ball. But that was not the weirdest part. That was still to come. 13 bent down over the remains of 15. He turned and smiled at Trunks. He then placed his hand on the scrap heap that was once 15 and absorbed it.  
  
His muscles bulked and his hair turned orange and took on the shape of Vegeta's. He then walked over and activated 14. 14 rose and 13 had a quick word with him. Then they both looked towards Trunks and 16. Trunks finally moved for the first time in several minutes. He was so tense. This was bringing back memories of both Cell and Androids 17 and 18. Somehow this felt even worse. Possible because there were two of them rather than one ultimate being like Cell. Trunks looked over at 16. He was calm as a pond in winter. Then he realised that his eyes were meeting with 13's. It looked as though they were talking but neither of their moved.It was weird. But something else didn't exactly make Trunks any more comfy. Android 14 was looking him up and down. It looked as though he was measuring himself up to Trunks. Trunks boosted his power so that he was just about to turn Super Saiyan but made sure he didn't so that he didn't look like he was provoking them.  
  
Android 13 looked over at Trunks.  
  
"So the kid has a power level after all" he said with a smirk. "I was wondering if we would have any challenges".  
  
"Trunks has a far greater power than you realise. He is capable of much more" stated 16.  
  
"Oh really. Well why doesn't he reveal it then. Come on, I could use a good laugh" laughed 13.  
  
Trunks decided that if he was going to fight he'd rather have some power in reserve for a little surprise for the Androids so he decided not to turn into a Super Saiyan.  
  
"Oh well, we all cant be perfect" joked 13. It seemed 13 was incredibly proud of himself. And probably with good reason. 14 seemed awfully quiet but Trunks was sure that he was backed with a lot of power.  
  
"What did you do to the other Android?" asked Trunks.  
  
"16 badly damaged 15 and he would have died anyway so I put him out of his misery" replied 13.  
  
"No, how did you absorb him?"  
  
"Dr. Gero designed 14 and 15 so that if they are destroyed their remains can be absorbed by me to give me a power boost" replied 13. Then without warning 14 flew at Trunks and hit him harder than he had ever been hit before! The fight had begun. 


	4. Assault from 14

Ahoy there,  
  
Well it's time for me to update my fic. I have only just got up from my bed and am incredibly tired but over night I got a surge of reviews and I figure I should update since none of my msn buddies are online. So here is chapter 4 of Timeline of Trunks.  
  
=^=!!=^=  
  
1 Assault from 14  
  
14 charged at Trunks at an incredible speed. Trunks went to draw his sword but 14 punched him to the ground before he could. His strength was incredible. It was like being hit by Cell after he self-destructed. Trunks couldn't see 14 any more.  
  
"Where did he g." BANG!!! Trunks was knocked several meters by a kick from Android 14 to the back of his head. How could he be so fast? Trunks wondered to himself. Trunks sprung to his feat and drew his sword. 14 stood still about 10 meters away. Trunks charged forward and 14 prepared to counter Trunks' attack. SHWISH. Trunks had moved as fast as he could and had appeared behind 14. Trunks swung his sword at 14 but he had disappeared. 14 attacked from behind just as Trunks had and Trunks blocked it with his sword and went to stab 14 in the gut. 14 blocked just in time but Trunks made a light graze. They both jumped back and stared each other down. Trunks started to wonder why Dr. Gero had released 17 and 18 instead of these Androids. They were much more powerful and this bunch could combine with each other.  
  
14 jumped at Trunks and went to punch him but Trunks blocked. They then jumped into a brawl type thing and were destroying boulders everywhere. When they both landed they once again stared each other down. Trunks relaxed his body and 14 looked puzzled.  
  
"Here you go, you wanna see my true power, you got it" said Trunks calmly.  
  
Trunks gathered energy inside and then released it. The Super Saiyan aura surrounded him and his eyes turned green. 14 looked on open mouthed and 13 grinned. It appeared as if 13 had nothing to worry about but 14 was incredibly worried. At last Trunks' hair turned gold. Trunks had become Super Saiyan.  
  
14 looked at Trunks apparently frozen with fear. Then he turned and ran. Trunks smiled at this. With incredible speed Trunks appeared in front of him. 14 couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stumbled backwards and tripped over a rock. Trunks lifted his leg and did his most powerful kick possible. 14 was planted in a cliff face. Trunks grinned as he struggled to pull himself out. Trunks was not going to play around like his father would. That could lead to trouble. He charged up a Kamehameha wave and waited for 14 to pull himself out of the cliff. 14 fell to the ground and then saw the glow of Trunks' kamehameha. He looked just in time to see it coming right towards him. BANG!!!  
  
When the dust settled the remains of Android 14 sat there. Trunks turned towards 13 whose grin had gotten wider. Then Trunks remembered that he can absorb his remains. 13 started to laugh maniacally. Trunks looked over at 16. He was ready to attack 13. Trunks prepared as well. Suddenly 13 fired energy balls at both of them. 16 dodged his but Trunks was hit. 16 ran in and hit 13 with everything he had. 13 barely moved. 13 punched 16 and he flew back several meters. 13 started to walk towards 14's remains. Trunks got up and swung at 13 with his sword. 13 blocked it and kicked Trunks in the face.  
  
He reached 14's remains and absorbed them. He grew slightly and a crater formed around him. His skin turned blue and his eyes turned pure white. His power was growing to incredible levels and Trunks new that he would be no match for him. He was in trouble and he knew he was gonna need some help. 16 got up and looked at his chest where 13 had punched him. It was dented. Badly. 13 looked at them menacingly. Trunks boosted his aura. It was a showdown. 


	5. Warriors of the Past

Ullo there,  
  
To get things started I would like to thank Future Warrior for his idea. I am planning to make Trunks fuse with someone but I am not saying whom. It could be 16; it could be a duck. Who knows? I do so you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Thanks.  
  
=^=!!=^=  
  
1 Warriors of the Past  
  
13 sent out waves of energy. Cliffs toppled. The forest below the area where they were fighting became deserted as the waves of energy tore down trees. Trunks couldn't believe it. He could sense this Androids power. It was only slight but he could sense it. Trunks was in trouble. He would be too weak to defeat 13. How could they defeat him now?  
  
Suddenly Android 16 attacked. It was clear that this Android 16 was stronger than the one from Goku's time line but would it be enough? Trunks found that 16 was much faster than Trunks had originally thought. It seemed that 13 had underestimated him as well as he was quite surprised at some of his attacks.  
  
Trunks is about to jump in when he hears something. A familiar voice floods back memories. The voice of Gohan.  
  
"Trunks, can you here me?" asked Gohan. "Can you here me, it's Gohan"  
  
"G-Gohan?" stuttered Trunks. He couldn't believe it. He was talking to his dead master.  
  
"Trunks, I know that you may need some help with those androids so we're sending some" stated Gohan.  
  
"How are you talking to me?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I'm talking to you through King Kai"  
  
"King Kai?. Oh yeah, I remember now, Goku's teacher"  
  
"Good. Now about those Androids. There is no way for you to beat them at the moment. They're too strong. But we have a plan"  
  
"Who's we?"  
  
"Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Vegeta, King Kai, my dad and me"  
  
"OK then, whats the plan?"  
  
"Well, King Kai has contacted the Nameks and they are going to wish back Vegeta, Piccolo and Tien"  
  
"Why those three?"  
  
"We are wishing back Piccolo so we can use the Dragon balls and Vegeta and Tien because they are powerful"  
  
"I heard that Tien was a bit, well, weak"  
  
"His power has increased tremendously since he died and his power even rivals that of a Super Saiyan!"  
  
"A super Saiyan! Whoa. But, well, why aren't you being wished back?"  
  
"I am. That's what we are using the Dragon balls for. I have only died once so I can be wished back with the Earth's Dragon Balls. It would be a waste if we use the Namekian Dragon balls on me"  
  
"Oh, so you are coming back then. How long should it be before the others get here?"  
  
"Give them a few minutes. Piccolo and Vegeta are at the gates of heaven waiting to be wished back but Tien is still here on King Kai's planet so he will arrive a bit later"  
  
"OK. I'll hold off 13 as best as I can"  
  
"See you soon, Trunks"  
  
Trunks turned his attention to the fight between 13 and 16. He had been completely unaware of the fact that 13 was pounding 16 into the ground. Trunks leapt in and caught 13 off guard landing a kick in the face. 13 moved backwards as though he had a head ache. With all the power he put into that kick 13 was pretty much unfazed. Trunks was up against a foe of unimaginable strength. But backup was on the way. 


	6. The Great Prince Vegeta

Hi Gees,  
  
Well I would have updated this a week or so ago but we installed windows xp on our PC and when we did this I lost chapter 6 of DBZ: ToT. Oh well, I guess I have to do it again.  
  
=^=!!=^=  
  
The Great Prince Vegeta  
  
Trunks threw another punch at the unstoppable android. It had been more than half an hour since he talked to Gohan and there was still no sign of Vegeta, Piccolo or Tien. Android 16 copped a hard punch to the face but managed to return a kick. It then occurred to Trunks just how damaged 16 was. He was dented all over, parts of his armour were missing and he had many scorch marks. BANG!!! Another punch to 16's chest, but now 13 was open.  
  
"Kamehameha!!!" yelled Trunks as the blue blast of light left his palms. He managed to knock 13 down with the blast but he wasn't sure for how long. Then he felt it. An enormous power in the distance. It was huge! Then it occurred to him… VEGETA! But how had his father gotten this strong. He didn't have time to figure that out as 13 was getting up. It seemed that 13 had not sensed Vegeta as he was perfectly calm. But it didn't last long. 13 froze just seconds before Vegeta appeared in front of them. He glowed with an eerie blue light that almost hurt just to be near. And Vegeta was still only a regular saiyan!  
  
"F-Father?" said Trunks as if he doubted what he was seeing. 13 was frozen with fear. The once invincible machine now trembled in Vegeta's presence. It was clear he was not looking forward to seeing Vegeta's full power.  
  
"Boy, I suggest you get out of here and let a man finish the job" stated Vegeta in an arrogant tone. Trunks figured being dead for 18 years would change a person but not Vegeta. He was still as proud and cocky as he used to be.  
  
"Father, I won't leave you!" said Trunks, acting almost as stubborn as his father.  
  
"Boy, the android needs help, bring him to your mother". Trunks had almost forgotten about Android 16. He had still not gotten up from that last blow. Trunks decided to take his father's advice and bring 16 to Bulma.  
  
"I'll be back, dad" said Trunks.  
  
"I don't need your help!" replied Vegeta. Trunks was hurt. After all the effort used in getting his father's approval in the alternate timeline he had to do it again. He placed 16's arm over his shoulder and took off leaving Vegeta to face 13.  
  
"Well Android, I guess it's just you and me" said Vegeta, cracking his knuckles. 13 was speechless.  
  
"Not much of a talker. I guess we'll skip the pleasantries" said Vegeta "I'll get the ball rolling then shall I?". And with that Vegeta's power skyrocketed upwards. But where would it stop? Find out next time…  
  
5 reviews and I'll write more. It's a cliff-hanger peoples so review it goddamnit!!! 


End file.
